


Good Day Sunshine

by Vae



Category: Firefly RPF
Genre: Cats, M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These characters are fictional. The situation is fictional. Resemblance to real people may be inferred, but it's not there.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://prettylightsfic.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://prettylightsfic.livejournal.com/"><b>prettylightsfic</b></a> 2009, thanks to <a href="http://slartibartfast.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://slartibartfast.livejournal.com/"></a><b>slartibartfast</b> for beta services.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good Day Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are fictional. The situation is fictional. Resemblance to real people may be inferred, but it's not there.
> 
> Written for [](http://prettylightsfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**prettylightsfic**](http://prettylightsfic.livejournal.com/) 2009, thanks to [](http://slartibartfast.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://slartibartfast.livejournal.com/)**slartibartfast** for beta services.

It’s one of Nathan’s favorite ways to spend a morning. Well, one of Nathan’s favorite ways to start a morning, because if Sean’s around, there are a lot of other ways he likes to spend the mornings, but it’s a pretty good start. He feels kind of like a pasha or something with dancing girls when he can recline in bed, luxurious on all the pillows (because hey, Sean’s not using his), sip at his morning coffee, and watch Sean go through his regular yoga routine.

Since Sean finally moved from New York, it’s something he gets to do more often. He’s not filming at the moment, and Sean’s _home_ for once. Sunlight streams through the windows, casting shadows from the shapes of Sean’s drawstring-pants-clad body (“No, I’m not doing yoga naked! Even for you!”) across the floor as he gracefully twists and turns into what appear to be impossible shapes. Even the cats have come to watch, Nick and Max sitting in the doorway, tails primly curled around their paws. Of _course_ they can do better, but the human is trying.

“You could try, you know,” Sean remarks, pretty smoothly considering that his head’s upside down and Nathan has no clue how he’s not falling over already. “It wouldn’t kill you to get a bit more flexible.”

Nathan’s first response is to get offended, until he catches the twinkle in Sean’s eye. Aha, it’s like that. Sean thinks he can’t do it. Sean thinks he’s not even going to try. Well, Nathan can still show _Sean_ a thing or two. About him, anyway. Probably not about sex because hey, all that flexibility and muscle comes in really useful when Sean’s doubled over and wound around him and hey, distracted. Trying yoga with a massive morning woody probably isn’t a great idea, but the gauntlet has been thrown down and Nathan’s going to pick it up. “It might kill you,” he says smugly, setting his mug down. “Weren’t you already screaming last night when…”

Oh, yeah, it’s fun when he can still make Sean blush. “Nathan!” Sean interrupts, glancing back at the cats.

“They heard you too,” Nathan says earnestly, getting out of bed, but that’s target achieved. Sean’s untwisting and standing up, one hand rubbing at the back of his neck, sunshine picking out the shape of his chest, muscles even firmer than usual, surely.

"Asshole," Sean retorts half-heartedly. "You're really gonna try it?"

"Why not?" It's not going to kill him, right? "What are you doing, anyway?"

Sean shakes his head, apparently not really understanding what's going on, but willing to go along with it. It's an expression that Nathan's associated with Sean ever since that first day on set. One of many, but man, it's still freaking endearing. "It's called the Sun Salutation," Sean says, half-grin tugging at his lips. “Okay, so stand…not like _that_.”

Whatever Nathan thinks is an acceptable yoga pose, apparently Sean doesn’t, but maybe Nathan doesn’t mind so much when it gets him Sean’s hands on his body to push him into place. And he’s got to admit, maybe it does feel better when he’s got his hips tucked in and feet slightly apart and shoulders down and back and head up, though he ruins that one immediately by turning his head to grin at Sean. That earns him a snort, and Sean’s fingers across his lips for a moment before Sean pushes his head back into position, neck straight, chin up.

Once Nathan’s positioned to Sean’s satisfaction - and he really doesn’t usually say that about yoga - Sean moves away, standing in front of Nathan. There's a look in his eyes that says quite clearly that he’s not really sure why he’s even trying this and doesn’t believe Nathan’s going to see it through. “Okay, just…do what I do, okay?”

It’s easy, to start with. Hands in front of his chest like he’s praying (to the sun, wasn’t that the Egyptians? No wonder the cats seem to approve) then stretched up, head tilting back slightly, but then Sean just _bends_. All Nathan can do is stare, because it’s this fluid movement from his hips and Sean’s bent in half, legs straight and hands flat on the ground and pants creeping down his ass, muscles moving clearly under that silk-pure skin.

“Nathan?” Sean asks after a moment, head lifting and hair falling down into his eyes, hands still not leaving the floor.

Right, yeah, he’s meant to be copying that. Except his eyes are still stuck on the smooth curves of muscle appearing as Sean’s pants slip down and he’s also pretty sure that his body doesn’t bend like that, there are bones and things in the way. Boner, anyway, from watching Sean. Oh, yeah… “You, uh… just go on without me,” he manages, voice a little rough, but hey, it’s morning.

Sean laughs, and does, and Nathan leaves the cats to salute the sun with Sean. He’ll just sit back and watch Sean do it, for now. He’d rather salute Sean - and besides, once Sean’s done, he’ll come back to bed. 


End file.
